


On the List

by dizzy



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant has a list. Darren is on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the List

Grant's girlfriend plants the seed.

They're at a party. Grant's always on the guest list when Darren hosts, even if Grant only actually shows up to maybe one in five or six of them.

Darren spots Hannah by the bar on the back patio and gives her a big hug. She's drunk enough to hang on him a little when she hugs back, all big smiles and welcoming chatter. They lament over Cheerios outfits and early morning shoot times and the conversation is easy in that way that conversation with Darren always is.

"So where's your other half?" He asks her eventually, looking around.

"Oh, he's somewhere. I'm sure he'll find you eventually." Her grin grows a little wider.

Awareness prickles at Darren. There's something to be unearthed here... "Oh, really now?" He asks, digging without quite knowing what he's looking for.

Hannah tips her drink into her mouth and finishes it off. "You're on his list."

"List?" Darren's eyebrows knit together as he tries to figure out if that's supposed to mean something to him.

"Yeah, you know. _List_." She makes a hand gesture. "Of people we can fuck without it being cheating."

Darren nearly chokes on the drink of whiskey he's just taken.

*

That's really all it amounts to for a while, but summer comes and this time around Darren's days are lazier. He has projects but they aren't all-encompassing like the tour was and the other things he'd like to be doing to occupy his time...

Well, he's not the only overachiever in the bunch, and certain arrangements have been put in place to keep anyone from being too bored when schedules don't align the way they'd all like them to.

Darren doesn't doubt that he'll settle into something serious pretty soon, and he's looking forward to the day it happens more than anyone can really know, but for now... it's summer and he wants to have some fun.

Besides, he's always liked the idea of making people's dreams come true, and apparently fucking him is one of Grant's. 

*

There's a phone call and a proposition that starts out gentle on the surface and it all leads to Darren sprawled out watching a shirtless Grant approach, hair damp and skin gleaming in the early morning sun.

"I didn't even know you surfed," Grant says, putting his board down and dropping into the beach chair beside Darren.

"I was raised in both California and Hawaii, man," Darren says, stretching out his whole body to shake the sleepiness from his limbs. "I'd be a failure to my kind if I didn't surf."

"Your skin? And what kind is that?" Grant asks.

Darren shrugs and pushes himself up to sitting. "If you don't know by now, you haven't been paying attention."

*

They sure until they're sore and pleasantly exhausted and retreat to an early lunch.

"How's Hannah doing?" Darren asks, a little too casual to really be casual.

"Oh." Grant looks up from the pasta he's been picking over. "Uh, we broke up. A while back."

"Ouch." Darren frowns sympathetically.

"Nah, it's not that bad. She's still great, we just weren't working like that anymore. We're friends." Grant says it with the conviction of someone that actually believes it.

And maybe he's right. Darren could see it. It takes a certain kind of sincerity to be that person who can stay friends with an ex. Darren's never quite nailed it. He leaves them heartbroken or furious or just fed up, no matter how hard he tries to not.

"You know, she told me something once..." Darren wipes a smear of mustard off his mouth with his napkin and then crumples it up. "And this list you had?"

"Oh, god." Grant covers his face with his hands. "She did not."

Darren laughs. "She was drunk, man. Don't hold it against her."

"Well, that's embarrassing." Grant shrugs sheepishly.

"Why?" Darren asks.

Grant looks at him and he gets what Darren is putting out there. Darren's just not sure if he's receptive of not.

"Well," Grant says, finally smiling a little.

Darren just laughs. He'll take that. It's better than nothing.

*

Darren invites him over to play some video games after lunch and Grant says sure. They stop by Grant's house so he can let his dog out, and Darren loses an easy half hour to throwing the ball around Grant's back yard.

"I might just take him home with me instead," Darren says.

"Just try it." Grant laughs. "Kev might kill you. He's totally claimed godfather rights."

Jett pants at Darren's feet, tail tagging and slobbery ball in front of him. "Oh well," Darren says, grinning over at Grant. "Guess you'll do instead then."

*

It's not exactly cat and mouse. Grant isn't exactly playing coy, but he isn't exactly not, either.

It's more like a game and they're trying to avoid missteps.

It's also fun. It's fun, whether it ends up going the direction Darren wants it to go in or not. Grant's a cool guy and the longer into the day they're together the more Darren realizes how much he'd forgotten about the kind of guy Grant is - how much he likes this guy.

Four hours of Halo and half a case of beer between them and they're shoulder to shoulder on the couch. Darren sometimes forgets what clothes even are when he's not being manhandled into a costume, so a shirt just wasn't ever in the plan today. Grant's only in a tank top and he smells like beach and suntan lotion and deodorant and beer.

Maybe it's the fact that he hasn't gotten laid in a couple weeks now, but Darren kind of wants to lick him all over. At one point he excuses himself, retreats into his bedroom and makes a phone call. He doesn't think he owes it to anyone to check in, but he wants to all the same. He gets a laughter and hearty congratulations and permission as long as he sends at least one picture.

Fuck, Darren is a lucky guy and he knows it.

He comes out ten minutes later confident in what he's doing and what they're going to do.

*

It's dark and they've demolished a pizza and they're working on the other half of the case of beer and Darren's taken his time all day but they're at the point where it has to crack; something will happen or nothing will and Grant will leave.

He starts with a hand on Grant's thigh, feeling the muscle go tight under his touch. "So, your list, huh?"

Grant isn't the least bit shy this time around. He looks over at Darren with a lifted eyebrow and takes another drink, fingers grasping the bottleneck. "Yep."

"Who else was on it?"

"Oh, no." Grant shakes his head. "You weren't even supposed to know you were on it. No way I'm telling."

Darren pouts. "Why not? Don't trust me?"

Grant leans in close enough that their noses brush. "Not a single bit."

Darren's laugh is cut off by a kiss.

*

They fuck right there on the couch, Darren finding the lube wedged under a couch cushion and a condom plucked out of his back pocket. He bites his teeth into the arm of the couch while Grant works him open and by the time he moves his mouth away there's a damp ring where his cries were muffled.

Darren jerks himself off and it's a balance of trying to get themselves off and trying to make it good for each other and laughing when they get it a little bit wrong and need to readjust or pause it for a few seconds. 

Grant's got a good dick and if Darren's weren't so eager to have it in his ass he'd want it in his mouth. Maybe later, maybe next time. Maybe they'll make it a party for three. But for now - it's like getting a deep itch scratched. It's fantastic sex with someone who knows his body and his strength and knows how to use it, and it's exactly what Darren was hoping it would be, nothing more and nothing less.

*

They hang out for a little while afterward, giddy on orgasms and still a little drunk, but when Grant says he's ready to go Darren doesn't protest all that much.

"You can totally crash here," he does offer.

"Thanks, but I need to get back. Dog's there alone," Grant says.

Darren can tell it isn't an excuse.

"You need me to call you a ride?" Darren asks.

"Yeah, that'd be great. I'll get a cab back to mine tomorrow. You mind if I leave my board here?" Grant asks.

"No problem, man. Just give me a buzz when you want to come pick it up. If I'm not here, I'll make sure someone else is."

Darren makes the call for the cab while Grant is in the bathroom and they hang in the kitchen having one last drink while they wait for it to show up.

"Thanks for this," Grant says. "I mean, you know. Letting me mark a name off my list. That's like the American dream, isn't it?"

"Get me in touch with Emma Watson and I'll let you know."

"Oh, fuck. If I could - no way I'd be sharing." Grant groans. "She's so hot."

Darren laughs. "You are not fucking kidding about that."

"But, you know. You're not too bad either."

"Aww, you think I'm pretty?" Darren flutters a straight-fingered hand by his cheek and lets his mouth drop into an 'o'.

"As long as you don't burst into song," Grant threatens. "And I don't know if I'd say pretty..."

Darren steps in closer, putting his bottle down. "Ruggedly handsome?"

"Something like that." Grant puts his own bottle beside Darren's and tugs him in. They stand there making out, hands wandering but not insistently, until a horn honks outside. They break apart and Grant gives him another smile. "Seriously, though. Thanks."

"Hey, same. Same to you." Darren walks him out.

The house seems a little too empty with him gone, but he drops back onto the couch - trying to pretend it doesn't smell like sex - and grabs his phone. He doesn't have any pictures to offer, but a blow by blow has to be worth something...


End file.
